Mylea Carvalho
History= Mylea looked into the crowd of people from the stage to find the one she had been wishing to see the most wasn't there. Ever since she was a child, Keani did everything he could for his daughter. He had given up his own dream of seeing the world to care for the daughter he never knew he would have. Unbeknownst to Mylea, Keani worked night and day to give her every opportunity he could afford for her to live the life she deserved. The pair lived a relatively quiet life in Kanto, but Mylea was far from a quiet child. She was always eager to try the newest activities whether it be tap dancing, piano lessons and even once tried to learn violin. It wasn't until she grew a little older that Mylea really became interested in sports as her outlet. Keani, along with working full-time during the night, would now also become the "sports dad" as he toted young Mylea to baseball and volleyball in the summertime, and hockey in winter. It was in her early teen years when Mylea's totem really began to show and she came to feel insecure in her own body. Still so young, she was much larger than the other kids in her class. It was here that her interests changed drastically, and she no longer wanted to involve herself in competetive sports and instead applied herself to her studies on a more regular basis. A school trip to a small aquarium in Vermillion City gave Mylea the knowledge she needed to connect fully with her totem and accept who she was. It was here that also sparked her interest in aquatic life. As she grew older, her more studious nature helped the Lapras to achieve a scholarship to study at a University on Cinnabar Island. Keani was relieved that his daughter would be provided for at school, but would still miss her dearly while she was gone. When he could, he made the trips to the island to visit his only daughter, and on holidays Mylea would commute back home to stay with her father. After five years of study, Mylea graduated with honours as a Marine Biology major with a minor in Environmental Sciences. This was her crowning moment and everything she and her father strived to achieve, together. Mylea's success was everything to Keani, but as her blue eyes glanced at the crowd, her father was no where to be seen. It was after the ceremony that she found he had died earlier that day. Heart attack caused by stress, the doctors said. Now alone, Mylea was lost. She sat in the empty house she grew up in, mourning the loss of her father. She thought back to all the times when she would wake up in the night, only to find he was gone, most likely working. He did everything he could for her sake, and now it was her turn to pay him the respects he deserved. The respect she couldn't provide him before. Keani never got the chance he wanted to fufill his own dream because of her, so it was time to repay the favour. He wouldn't want her to stop now, so she would honour his memory as she travelled the land on the funds from Keani's will and from selling their old home. It's what he would've wanted, after all. It took a few years, but the Lapras was successful in her travels. Mylea had seen all of Kanto and traversed over to Johto. Hoenn was only a boat ride away, but Kalos and Sinnoh were wonderous experiences she would never forget. With only a bit of money left from her original departure, last on her list was Alola. But when she overheard a couple of sailors mention an island chain named Raccolto, Mylea was intruigued. Apparently it was a lesser known region, one right with fertile soil and sea life aplenty! Alola wasn't going anywhere any time soon, so with her plans on hold the Lapras decided the small island chain was her next stop. |-|About= Mylea does not stop and wait for anyone. She is a bundle of pure, positive energy who loves to go out and interact with the people. An extrovert in every sense, but you better be prepared to keep up with her when she gets going! She can be hard to keep up with as the Lapras has never been known to refuse an opportunity, and most people who meet her only have the energy to do it once, maybe twice. To be her friend is a real test of endurance. Of course, to even think of having her go out would always have to be after work hours. Mylea is obsessed with her work life and very rarely leaves the aquarium during work hours unless it is an emergency, and it better be a really good one. She's not one to depend on others for support and has always been a strong and independant individual since she was a child. However, this can also be her downfall in many situations. Mylea would rather not depend on the help of others, and will often task herself with getting out of sticky situations instead of taking a helping hand. She is also notorious for forgetting to sleep once she gets into the swing of things. She hates this, as she will often fall asleep for a full day to recuperate from the lack of sleep, which causes her to fall behind on more important matters. |-|Courtship= Single GIFTS Locations Where can your resident be found during the week? (Tip: If you want to insert a table here, you can create it at the top in design view, switch to source view and move the table code to this section) Category:Characters